


Soulmates

by Tinymousechild



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, TiMER AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinymousechild/pseuds/Tinymousechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timer AU! for Carmilla and Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carmilla

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't Carmilla or anything associated with Carmilla. I just borrow the characters for fun.
> 
> This so isn't what I mean to happen when I wrote this. But hey, whatever works.

Carmilla

She's never really believed in love. Not since that fateful day with Ell. So when she woke after being pulled out of a coffin and found a blank timer attached to her wrist she didn't think much of it, not even when it's purpose was explained. The years trudged on and she watched countless others encounter their true loves and came to understand why this was placed on her wrist. It was a reminder, of Ell, of her mistakes, of what her impulsiveness cost her. She tried to put it out of her mind, to continue on her path. She would follow her mother and return to Silas every twenty years to complete her task. Meet people whose timers had days or months left on them. Get gentle reassurances that her soul-mate just didn't have a timer yet. They weren't wrong, per-say. Ell would never get a timer. Never get a countdown to her true love, to happiness. Not that she would tell anyone that. Instead she just gave a non-committal shrug and returned to whatever book she was reading. Now was not the time to be sentimental. She had a job to do. And so it would be every twenty years. 

***

She had just finished her time at Silas when it happened. Laying on her bed in her mother's old manor. It was 1995, but she couldn't tell you the day. Time just seemed to blur together at this point. Days, weeks, months. She was skimming through a book she had read hundreds of times before when a small flash caught her eye. She set the book down gently and looked at her wrist. Where there had once been blank spaces were tiny numbers. 19 years, 3 months, 2 days. She rose off the bed in a rush, rubbing at the timer.

“Damn thing must be malfunctioning.” She muttered. When the numbers didn't disappear she grabbed a thick bracelet and wrapped it around the timer, hiding it from view. 

Time went on, slightly slower than usual. When she was alone, she would take off the bracelet and stare at the impossibly small numbers that were granting her a second chance.


	2. Laura

Laura

Laura Hollis got her timer on her 11th birthday. She had begged her father and he caved, mumbling something about being prepared. Neither of them were ready when the numbers showed up. 8 years, 3 months, 2 days. Her father grumbled the whole way home. Talks of being too young and not ready and barely an adult. He would stare at every morning when they sat down for breakfast. She started wearing jackets and long sleeved shirts to avoid his gaze. Still he sent her off with warnings and multiple things of pepper spray and whistles.

High school came and went and then Laura was off to university. Her belongings were carefully packed into a box. Books, a computer, camera, a bag full of bear spray, and one large yellow pillow. There were only 3 weeks and a day left on her timer and each passing moment made her more nervous. Her new roommate was a carefree blonde named Betty who didn't have a timer but cheered with excitement at the sight of her timer. 

“Wow. Three weeks isn't that long. Wonder who it's going to be.” Betty said before turning back to unpack her clothes. Laura stretched out on her bed and stared at the numbers that were meant to change her life forever.


	3. Soulmates

Soulmates

There were no fireworks or flashing lights when happened. Just a steady beep that signified the beginning of everything. And it couldn't have come at a worse time. Laura was desperately trying to figure out what had happened to Betty when the door to her room swung open. Over the past day, she had entirely forgotten about the counter on her wrist, too busy worrying about her cheery blonde roommate. She turned quickly and barely even registered the beep that occurred when she locked eyes with the other woman. 

Carmilla had been frustrated when she was forced to change dorm rooms. Years of solitude had kept herself extremely aware of the timer on her wrist and yet she was still surprised when she swung open the door to her new room and heard the beeping fill the air, echoing together. She dropped her bag and tugged the bracelet off her wrist, eyes being met with a steady zero across the board. “Well, shit.”

“Who the hell are you?” Laura asked, eyeing the woman that now stood in the middle of her, ahem, their room. 

“Carmilla. I'm your new roommate, sweetheart.”


	4. Messes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really gonna leave this at three chapters but several people asked me to write more so I did and am. Enjoy!

Messes

Laura collapsed onto her bed after a long day. There was still no sign of Betty and timer or not, Carmilla was pretty much the worst roommate ever. Clothes and dirty cups were littered around the room. Carmilla had pretty much drank all of Laura's cocoa and eaten at least half of the cookies. Laura grumbled quietly into her pillow, only to open her eyes and realize her yellow pillow was currently on Carmilla's bed, tucked underneath one of her arms. Laura groaned in frustration and made her way to the fridge, grabbing the soy milk container with the word mine written across it in large red letters. She grabbed a mug and started to pour. She let out a gasp and dropped the mug when a thick red liquid appeared. Carmilla's head shot up from the bed. 

“You okay, cutie?” Carmilla asked. Laura sputtered and bent down to pick up the broken pieces of mug. Carmilla appeared at her side. “Let me.”

“Why do you have blood in a milk container?” Laura questioned. Before Carmilla could answer, the door swung open, revealing two figures. 

“We heard screams.” LaFontaine said. Their eyes drifted to the floor. “Is that blood?”

“Look, I don't know who you are or why you're here but we can handle this.” Carmilla said, clenching her fist.

“Whoa, okay, no need to go all postal on us.” Perry tugged on LaFontaine's arm, dragging them from the room. They pulled the door shut. Carmilla returned to the mess on the floor.

“It was just a prank.” She explained. “Sorry.” Laura nodded. “Seriously. Just let me.” Laura rose from the floor and made her way back to the bed as Carmilla picked up the last pieces of broken mug. Maybe she wasn't such a terrible roommate after all.


	5. Package

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm completely aware that my chapter titles suck sometimes. I just can't think of anything else.

Package

Laura's head made a soft thud as it hit her desk. She had made no progress on finding Betty and LaFontaine and Perry had informed her that other girls had gone missing as well. Carmilla hadn't been back to the dorm since the incident with the soy milk container and Laura was starting to worry a little. The door creaked as it swung open, revealing Carmilla carrying a small package. Laura lifted her head off the desk.

“Something from home?” Laura asked. Carmilla shrugged and threw the package on her bed, right next to Laura's yellow pillow. Carmilla grabbed a can of soda and sat down on the bed before glancing at Laura's computer. 

“You aren't still working on that stupid excuse for a project are you?” Carmilla asked. “You're going to get yourself hurt.” 

“As if you actually care.” Laura said, turning back to the computer. Carmilla frowned and picked up the package off her bed, taking a quick glance at the timer on her wrist. Second chances, indeed.


	6. Hiding

Hiding

Carmilla kept the bracelet around her wrist constantly since hers and Laura's last discussion. She didn't care to look at the tiny sliver of metal and plastic that she had once considered her salvation. She should have known better. She had let the stupid countdown give her hope that perhaps her fate could be changed. Laura continued to work on her project and Carmilla didn't even bother to feign interest until Laura decided to post the videos online. 

“That's not a good idea.” Carmilla explained.

“Look, you and I both know you don't actually care, maybe not about anyone and that our stupid timers are probably just defective so let's stop pretending and just live out our lives as we please, okay?” Laura turned her head back to the computer. 

“Sure thing, cupcake.” Carmilla said. “Just don't come complaining to me when this blows up in your face.” Laura rolled her eyes and posted the first video. The moment she hit accept sirens filled the air and Perry and LaFontaine rushed into the dorm.

“Town hall!” Perry shouted. “They called a town hall!” Laura's eyes went wide with panic and Carmilla tried to keep a straight face as she twisted her bracelet around her arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Danny!


	7. Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter with Danny, as promised.

Regrets

Laura watched from her bed as the tall redhead read over her paper. They had returned from the town hall earlier and Laura hadn't seen Carmilla since it all went down. 

“Thanks for doing this Danny.” Laura said. 

“No problem.” Danny said. Laura sighed and pulled the bracelet off, revealing her timer. “How long have you had that?”

“Since I was eleven.” Laura said. “Did you never get one?” Danny shook her head. “I had to convince my dad because all my friends had one but lately I'm really starting to regret it.”

“The thing hits zero when I happens right?” Danny asked. Laura nodded. “So, uh, who's your? I mean sorry if that's too personal.”

“It's okay.” Laura said. “Pretty sure the stupid thing doesn't work anyway. Went off the moment I met Carmilla.” Danny gave Laura a confused look. “My roommate.”

“Oh.” Danny said, frowning. Laura looked down at the timer on her wrist and sighed. She buried her head under her yellow pillow. Danny glanced at the blank space on her wrist, briefly wondering if it would be worth it.


	8. Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for so long between updates here. Had some trouble writing. Also sorry if this is terrible. It's late here and I just figured I'd get something down.
> 
> Carmilla might be a bit OOC in the chapter, but i really didn't know what to do about it. I was trying to branch off into AU-ish territory.

Explanations

Carmilla returned to the room since the town hall and both girls had removed the things covering their timers. Laura sat at her desk, attempting to finish a report for her lit class. Carmilla set a cup of cocoa next to her. 

“I suppose I owe you an explanation.” Carmilla said. 

“Yeah, like what the hell happened at that town hall.” Laura said. “Where'd did you go? And why did the dean keep staring at you?” Carmilla sighed and sat down on her bed. She fiddled with the edge of the yellow pillow. 

“The dean is my mother.” Carmilla explained. Laura stared at Carmilla, wide eyed. “And she's a vampire.” Carmilla looked at Laura with concern. “Are you okay, cupcake? I know this is a lot but I've been staring at this stupid thing and this wasn't supposed to happen to me. All I know is the day you were born, this started counting down.” Carmilla waved her arm slightly, showing off the band on her wrist.

“You... the dean... vampire.” Laura muttered before dropping her cup of cocoa. “Are you...?” Her voice faded before she could say the words.

“A vampire?” Carmilla finished the question for her. “Yeah.” Carmilla leaned down to pick up the broken pieces. “You've really got to stop breaking these mugs or we won't have any left.” Carmilla threw the pieces in the trash before returning to Laura. She pulled Laura out of the chair. “Are you sure you're okay?” Laura nodded slowly as Carmilla led her to her bed. “Look, get some sleep, cupcake. I can tell you my tragic back story tomorrow.”


	9. Plans

Plans

Carmilla watched as Laura looked over the chart Danny and her had made earlier that day. She had spent all morning explaining how she ended up at Silas and how she was convinced her mother had something to do with the disappearances. Afterwords she crawled into bed and stuffed Laura's yellow pillow over her head when Danny arrived, though her vampire hearing allowed her to pick up on the whole conversation, including when they switched to Danny's desire to get a timer. Now it was nearly dark and Laura stood staring at the large board in the middle of the room. Carmilla set down her book to look over at her.

“Cupcake, staring at it isn't going to unravel all the mysteries of the world.” Carmilla said. Laura frowned and fell back onto her bed.

“You're sure you don't know anything?” Laura asked. 

“I was never kept in the loop.” Carmilla explained. “I just did what I was told. Girl's got to survive somehow.” Carmilla looked down at the pillow on her lap. “We'll figure this out. You and me and your merry little band of gingers, okay?” Laura nodded before climbing over to Carmilla's bed and stretching out next to her. Carmilla smiled and leaned back to continue reading her book.


	10. Consquences

Consequences

Neither of them expected a visit from the dean. Laura waited in the dorm with Perry and LaFontaine while Carmilla stood in the hallway. LaFontaine pressed their ear against the door. 

“What's going on?” Laura asked. She sunk down onto her bed.

“I'm not sure. I can't hear much.” LaFontaine answered. They moved away from the door moments before it swung open. Laura's eyes followed Carmilla to her bed. Perry tugged on LaFontaine's arm. “Right. We'll talk to you guys later.” They followed Perry out of the room. Laura moved over to Carmilla's bed.

“Carm.” Laura said gently. Carmilla tossed the book nearest to her against the wall. “What's going on?

“She thinks I told you everything.” Carmilla explained.

“But you don't even know everything. Do you?” Laura asked.

“Of course, I don't. I would have told you.” Carmilla growled. Laura pulled back. “Laura. I'm sorry.” She reached out for Laura's hand. Laura flinched slightly but let her grab hold. Carmilla turned it over and traced the outline of the timer with her finger. She hummed quietly. “My mother she just. I'm supposed to be helping her and I keep trying to mess things up and she's catching on.”

“What's going to happen if she figures it out?” Laura asked. Carmilla dropped Laura's hand and moved to the ever present yellow pillow on her bed. 

“I'll probably get put back in that coffin.” Carmilla said. “And she'll probably have you killed.” Laura remained silent. “I'm not trying to be harsh. My mother doesn't mess around. I have to stop playing games.”

“That means helping her though.” Laura said. Carmilla leaned back against the wall and pulled the pillow into her arms.

“For the time being.” Carmilla said. She threw the pillow aside and climbed off the bed. “I have to go take care of something. Just, stay in here. Okay?” Laura nodded and watched as Carmilla left the room. She looked at her timer before she grabbed the yellow pillow and slid into Carmilla's bed, burying her face in the soft fabric.


	11. Evidence

Evidence

Laura looked over the pictures that the group had dug up during their research. Danny and Kirsch sat opposite each other, with Kirsch resting on a small stool. Danny was still wearing her war paint from the struggle outside. 

“So, you don't think it's suspicious that your roommate just happens to be in all of these?” Danny asked. 

“Of course it's suspicious but maybe Carm has a good reason.” Laura said. Danny tilted her head at Laura. “What, it's possible.”

“Look, I know you're trying really hard to see her in a good light because of this whole timer situation but we can't pretend this isn't happening.” Danny explained. “Right?” She looked to Kirsch. “Right?”

“Whoa, don't look at me. I was just trying to check on the hotties.” Kirsch said. Danny sighed and waved her hand at him. He timidly rose from the chair and headed for the door. “Sorry little hottie.” Danny rested her head in her hands after he shut the door.

“Laura, please, listen to me.” Danny pleaded. “I just want you to be safe.”

“I am safe!” Laura shouted. “I'll ask her about the pictures or whatever or we can look into it but she's going to be back soon and maybe it'd be best if...” She let her voice trail out. Danny nodded.

“Right got it. Be elsewhere.” Danny said. “Just... call if you need anything, okay?” 

“I will.” Laura said. Danny moved towards the door. “And Danny. Thanks.” 

“Of course.” Danny said before shutting the door. Laura turned back to the pictures, Carmilla's face staring back at her from each one. She turned off her computer and laid her head down on the desk.


	12. Dreams

Dreams

Laura was still sleeping at her desk when Carmilla returned to the room. The vampire regarded the young woman carefully. She set her bag down on the bed and moved towards the desk. Laura let out a small whimper when Carmilla rested a hand on her back.

“Laura. Wake up.” Carmilla said softly. When Laura did not stir, Carmilla shook her gently. Laura's eyes opened slowly. “Hey there, sleepy.”

“Carm?” Laura questioned.

“That cannot be comfortable.” Carmilla said. She pulled Laura out of the chair. “Come on, you need to get some actual sleep. What were you doing?” 

“Pictures.” Laura muttered sleepily. Carmilla lowered her onto the bed and pulled the covers over her. Once Laura's eyes drifted shut, she turned back to the laptop and opened it up. Pictures of her at several campus parties covered the screen. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Laura rolled over in her sleep. “Carm. Vampire. Cupcakes.” Carmilla smiled and closed the computer. “Mmmmm.” She sat down on her bed and watched as Laura slept.


	13. Nightmares

Nightmares

Laura rolled over in her sleep, thrashing slightly. Carmilla looked up from her book as Laura nearly tipped over the edge of the bed. Laura let out a worried groan.

“Laura.” Carmilla said. She rose from the bed and gently grabbed Laura's shoulder. “Laura, sweetheart, wake up.” Laura flinched against Carmilla's touch and the vampire frowned. “Laura, it's me. Come on wake up.” Laura's eyes opened slowly and Carmilla rested against the bed. “You looked like you were having a nightmare.”

“I was. There was blood and a light and this girl in a white dress.” Laura explained. Laura watched as Carmilla's eyes glazed over. “Do you know her?”

“I used to.” Carmilla said. “I'm going to get you something to drink.” She pushed off the bed and walked to the small kitchen area. Laura pulled the covers tighter around her and leaned back into her pillows. Carmilla returned with as glass of water. “I'll get you something to help with the nightmares tomorrow.”

“You can do that?” Laura asked. She took the glass of water and took a small sip. Carmilla nodded. “Thanks.” She set the water down and stared at Carmilla for a moment. “Can you... can you stay?” Carmilla grabbed her book off her bed and climbed in next to Laura. The younger woman snuggled up next to Carmilla before drifting back to sleep.


	14. Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly no sleepy Laura. Instead we have plot!

Protection

Laura eyed the bat wing that hung from her wrist. Carmilla had given her it the other day to help with nightmares that had been plaguing her. She hadn't seen Carmilla since. The vampire had to leave to keep cover with her mother. The door to her room swung open and Laura turned to see who had entered. She smiled slightly at Danny's tall figure.

“Hey.” Danny said softly, taking a seat on the small stool in the middle of the room. “Everything okay here?”

“Yeah. Just trying to make some progress on this whole missing girls thing.” Laura explained. 

“Did Carmilla say anything when you asked her about the pictures?” Danny asked. Laura smiled sheepishly. “You didn't ask.”

“I mean to but I was having nightmares...” Laura started.

“Nightmares.” Danny cut in. “Wait, like the nightmares the others got.” 

“Well, yeah, maybe.” Laura explained. “I don't know honestly but Carmilla gave me this.” She raises her arm, revealing the bracelet. 

“What? You're wearing that thing!” Danny shouted. “Laura, look I know you have that whole timer deal but you can't trust her.” Danny reached for the bracelet but Laura pulled back. 

“You should leave.” Laura ordered. Danny rose from the stool and turned to head out. 

“Just be careful. Okay.” Danny said before heading into the hall. She looked down at her wrist and the blank timer across her wrist.


	15. Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the incredibly long wait. I was having serious writer's block issues. I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow.

Research

Laura looked down the musty rows of the library. LaFontaine stood behind her, flashlight in hand. 

“So, what exactly happened with Danny?” LaFontaine asked.

“She doesn't trust Carmilla.” Laura said. “It's not a big deal. What are we looking for anyway?” LaFontaine shrugged and looked at the list the computer had printed out for them. “Can I ask you something?” LaFontaine nodded. “Why don't you and Perry don't have timers?”

“I don't know.” LaFontaine explained. “We just don't. We were kids when we met. By the time everyone else was getting timers, I didn't care and Perr always thought the whole thing was dumb anyway.” LaFontaine turned down another row. “Does this look familiar to you?” Laura shook her head. “I swear we've been down this row.”

“Are you sure?” Laura asked. LaFontaine nodded and pointed to a book on the shelf. “Bibeau's Compendium.”

“Yeah, I definitely remember seeing that book.” LaFontaine said. “We should get out of here.” They turned again, looking for an exit when a computer screen flashes: run. Laura tugged on LaFontaine's arm and the pair started running along the flashing path. “This is not good.” They followed the path of screens towards the exit and both take a gasping breath as they make it outside. “So, we speak to no one of this, right?” 

“Right.” Laura agreed. A cough causes them to look up, straight into a disapproving Lola Perry's eyes. 

“Oh hey, Perr.” LaFontaine said, grinning sheepishly.


End file.
